All You Need Is Love
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: ShikiXIchijo. Shiki's birthday is just around the corner, but what he wants, he's not sure he can have...


Tribute 10: All You Need Is Love- ShikiXIchijo (Vampire Knight)

Note: this… is the hardest one to pick a pairing for… because there are just too many possibilities for it… this has tie in with the 4th Volume Omake. And yes, I'm doing a fic in which I'm truer to Ichijo's character… it's the squinty eyes; I always seem to think he's twisted and evil because of the squinty eyes… Damn you Ichimaru Gin… damn yooooooou…

-0-

Shiki was smiling inside. Utterly content and comfortable leaned up against Ichijo's shoulder, apparently asleep to everyone else.

"Shiki's close to me so he's an Ichijo." Ichijo smiled fondly, Shiki peeking a little. Ichijo could tell. He could always seem to tell when he was faking.

"Then I'm a Kuran!" Aido declared, Shika actually smiling this time and snuggling into Ichijo's shoulder as everyone else argued over what class they were.

Shiki didn't vote in the election initially, purely because it was a stupid idea, he did however snatch an Ichijo poster off one of the walls for his room. Aido seemed depressed the entire rest of the time so he eventually sighed and tossed a ballot in, obviously with Ichijo's name on it, and Aido sighed.

"tied." he muttered, Shiki sighing.

"Of course." he nodded, Aido pouting.

"what's so stupid about this?" Aido asked, looking up at Shiki like he'd know.

"Even if Ichijo won the election, Kuran is still the president." Shiki smiled a little and Aido growled.

"it's not stupid!" the boy declared, Shiki just wandering off and the boy muttered to himself about the glories of Kuran. But realistically, no one seemed to care. Shiki was just nice. Ichijo was sitting in his room when he got there, messing with a small box on Shiki's bed. Shiki glanced down at the poster in his hand and quickly shoved the tube into his umbrella stand, which had his sword and at least four ornamented canes in it other than the four specialty printed umbrellas. Ichijo looked up and smiled.

"Ohaiyo Shiki-kun."

"Ohaiyo." Shiki lifted a hand in greeting and sat beside the other boy, curious what he had in the box, and Ichijo held it out of view and smiled.

"No peeking." Ichijo teased, Shiki lifting and looking at the box.

"What is it?" he asked, Ichijo lifting a hand and pushing hair from his face, smiling softly.

"A present." he declared, Shiki frowning.

"Present?" he asked, Ichijo nodding.

"yes." he smiled.

"For you?" Shiki asked, those fingers near his hair sliding down his face and cupping his chin.

"No, for you. What kind of person gets themselves a present?" Ichijo asked, Shiki smiling.

"Aido would." he grinned, Ichijo nodding and smiling a little.

"Aido is Aido." he dismissed it and leaned forwards, capturing his friend's lips. Shiki let himself be kissed, lacing their fingers together under his chin. Ichijo pulled away and smiled at him. "You forgot."

"Forgot what?" Shiki asked, suddenly worried. Ichijo shook his head and smiled.

"I think it's sweet. You forgot your own birthday." he grinned and Shiki blushed.

"It is?" he asked, Ichijo nodding sweetly.

"yes." he answered. "And I got you a present.""Thank you." Shiki said softly, taking the box and looking at it. It was immaculately wrapped, the edges creased flawlessly and the wrapping paper sparkling faintly from the splashes of glitter over it. Shiki looked at it for a while, just taking in the beauty of the box.

"You can open it you know." Ichijo chuckled, sitting closer, looking over his shoulder at the box. Shiki blushed a little and opened the box, trying not to tear the paper too much, feeling Ichijo's faint breath on his neck. He lifted the lid and pushed aside the paper and his breath caught.

"it's beautiful Ichijo…" Shiki whispered, lifting the small golden pocket watch from the tissue paper and looking at the designs scrawled on its front, a howling wolf etched into the soft metal.

"Open it." Ichijo urged, Shiki giving him a small look and frowning. He looked back down at the watch and pressed the top, opening the lid and looking at it. The dial face was beautiful, rustic and timeless. He smiled then his eyes glanced down at the engraving he hadn't noticed at first.

I love you Shiki. Forever and Ever.

Shiki froze, eyes glued to that sentence and he swallowed.

"Ichi…" he whispered tearfully, emotion clouding his voice.

"Shh." Ichijo smiled and wrapped arms around him, kissing the top of his head softly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. This is…" Shiki said softly, Ichijo turning him.

"I know. I love you Shiki, I want you to have nice things." Ichijo smiled and brushed a hand down his face.

"I love you… thank you Ichi, this is the most wonderful present…" Shiki smiled and leaned into his friend's hand, Ichijo leaning in and kissing him softly. Shiki whined a little and slid his hand up into the boy's soft blonde hair as his mouth was kissed passionately, soft and sweet. Ichijo pulled away and chuckled.

"I might just have to give you another present." Ichijo chuckled and petted his hands through his friend's hair.

"I don't think I'll mind." Shiki smiled.

End. Hmm… this might have been better for the Beatles Birthday Song… unfortunately I don't have the CD with that song on it…

Oh well, too late now.


End file.
